


Hanging Out With Poppa

by malec_4ever



Series: Max Grows Up in the Rune Series [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 16:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/malec_4ever
Summary: Max has to stay home for a couple of days. He and Magnus have quality time together.





	Hanging Out With Poppa

It was bought to my attention by **nciscsinycastleleveragelover **on ffnet, that Max and Magnus don't seem to spend enough time together doing stuff. Aside from Max's disinterest in potions, I needed to think of something warlocky (it is so a word) for them to have quality father/son bonding moments.

This takes place a month or so after **My First Laptop.**

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxx

Magnus walks out his bedroom and is surprised to see Max sitting at the kitchen table eating waffles.

Max usually leaves with Alec in the morning since they both go to the Institute, one to work and one to learn. Then in the afternoon either Max returns by himself if Magnus is home or Magnus picks Max up on his way home from errands.

Alec and Magnus agree that Max is still too young to return by himself to an unwarded empty loft.

Max smiles at his father, "Morning, Poppa."

Magnus kisses the top of Max's head, "Morning, blueberry," then pours a cup of coffee as he remembers why Max is still in the loft.

The Clave is visiting the Institute to evaluate the instructors. Alec didn't want to worry about five year old Max interacting with them, so he thought it best if Max stayed home. Max's instructors thought that was a good idea as well.

Magnus puts cream cheese on a bagel and sits at the table next to Max, "Blueberry, want to go with me to Kings Highway?"

Max nods, "Okay, Poppa." Magnus smiles as he eats his bagel.

After breakfast, Magnus portals them to Jorge's shop to do his monthly replenishment of his potion ingredients. Magnus takes out his list and grabs a basket.

Max looks around with disinterest until he sees Tiffany, Jorge's German Shepherd puppy, in a box next to the counter. Max looks at his father with bright eyes, "Can I play with her, Poppa?"

Magnus laughs, "You have to ask Jorge."

Max nods as he turns towards the shopowner, "Mr. Jorge, can I play with the puppy please?"

Jorge smiles, "Of course, Max."

Max giggles as he sits on the floor and gently picks the puppy up. Tiffany wags her tail as she licks Max's face.

xxxxxxxxx

Two hours later, Magnus and Jorge are sharing a pot of tea while Max and Tiffany run around the shop taking turns chasing each other. Magnus' purchases are waiting for him back in his office. He and Jorge gossip about the latest drama in the DownWorld, since Magnus' last visit.

As he finishes his tea, Magnus glances at his son. Max is sitting on the floor, the puppy fast asleep in his arms. Magnus smiles, "Max, time to go."

Max nods as he carefully stands and puts Tiffany back in her box. He kisses the puppy's head, "Bye Tiffany." He walks over to his father, "Ready, Poppa."

Magnus stands, "Until next month, Jorge."

Jorge smiles, "Always a pleasure, Magnus. See you around, Max."

Max giggles, "Bye Mr. Jorge."

Magnus opens a portal and they leave the shop.

They walk into the loft. Magnus glances at Max, "You want to help me put the stuff away?"

Max nods, "Okay, Poppa."

Magnus smiles as they walk into his office. The bag from the shop is on the sofa. He pulls out the chair by his desk, "Blueberry, sit down and you can fill the empty jars."

Max climbs onto the chair and holds his hands out, "Ready, Poppa."

Magnus laughs. He takes a container out the bag. He nods as he walks to his bookshelf and gets the appropriate jar. He brings both to the desk, "Max, these are vampire fangs and they are good for digestion." He places the container and empty jar on the table.

Max nods absently as he opens the container and puts its contents in the empty jar, "Yeah."

Magnus sighs. He takes out another container and gets its empty jar, "Butterfly wings, used in healing potions."

"Okay."

Magnus takes out another container and gets its empty jar, "Blades of grass, improves vision."

"Uh huh."

xxxxxxxxx

An hour later and everything has been put away. Magnus sighs as Max runs out the office. Can't blame Magnus for, yet again, trying to get his warlock son interested in potion making.

And again, failing big time. Magnus sighs as he folds the empty bag and flicks it away. He leaves his office and sees Max at the kitchen table with his laptop. He walks over and smiles, "What's this called?"

Max smiles, "Freecell, Poppa. It's a cool game. You want me to teach you how to play?"

"Maybe later, Max. Time for me to start dinner."

"Okay, Poppa."

Magnus kisses the top of his son's head and goes into the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxx

Magnus got a text from Alec, while he was preparing dinner, saying that he would be eating in the Institute. Magnus is pissed but not surprised. He and Max eat dinner, wash the dishes, then Magnus goes into the living room to watch tv.

Max starts off sitting at the kitchen table with his laptop. He gets bored, walks into the living room and sits next to Magnus on the sofa. A couple hours later, Max ends up sleeping in Magnus' lap, his face pressed against his father's chest, his tiny arms wrapped around Magnus.

Magnus kisses the top of Max's head and hugs him tight. Max is a bright boy, far smarter than his years, but he's still only five years old and loves to be held.

Magnus figures when Max is older, affection will no longer be important to him, so Magnus enjoys these moments when he can hold his son.

Especially when a certain ShadowHunter isn't around.

Magnus chuckles to himself, Max has been Alec's shadow since he was able to walk. Magnus wonders when Max will grow out of his attachment to Alec. As a general rule warlocks, being half demon, steer clear of ShadowHunters.

Magnus smiles and kisses the top of Max's head. Then again, _**he**_ followed a seven year old boy through Central Park to the Institute, and never questioned why Mistress Destiny had him watching over a ShadowHunter child.

_**His**_ attachment to Alexander Gideon Lightwood got stronger over the years as he kept Alec safe. Magnus rests his chin on Max's head and closes his eyes. He doesn't want to think about him and Max living without their favorite ShadowHunter, hopefully Mistress will allow them many years to be a family.

Max slowly opens his eyes and looks around, "Poppa?"

Magnus smiles, "Right here, blueberry."

"Daddy?"

Magnus sighs, "He's still at the Institute."

Max looks around then slides off Magnus' lap. He opens a portal by the kitchen table. A few minutes later, a tired looking Alec walks into the loft. Magnus continues to be amazed at Max's connection to his father. Magnus stands and walks over to his husband.

He puts his arms around Alec's waist and holds him tight. Max rests his head on Alec's leg as he puts his arms around both fathers, "Daddy's home now."

Magnus rests his forehead against Alec's, "Yes he is."

Alec whispers, "Yes I am."

"So how did it go?"

Alec sighs, then kisses Magnus, "Pretty good."

Magnus smiles, "Oh? So they went back to Idris?"

"No. They are staying in the Institute overnight."

"Ugh."

Alec nods, "Tomorrow they want to have a group chat with some of the younger ShadowHunters."

"About what?"

"They want to know how they feel about their instructors."

"Interesting."

Alec nods, "Yeah, and I have to sit in on that meeting."

"Might be eye opening."

"Yeah." He picks Max up, "And what did my favorite warlocks do today?"

Max giggles, "Played with Tiffany."

Alec raises an eyebrow, "Tiffany?"

Magnus laughs, "Jorge's puppy."

"Oh." Max rests his head on his father's shoulder. Alec kisses his forehead then looks at Magnus, "Is he into potions now?"

Magnus sniffs, "No."

Alec laughs, "Sorry Magnus."

"Whatever Alexander. Max might be the only blue rune groupie."

Alec laughs at Max's confused face. He kisses his son's nose, "Way past somebody's bedtime."

Max giggles, "Yours."

Magnus snorts, "He's right."

Alec rolls his eyes, "Funny. You lock up, and I'll put Max in bed?"

Magnus smiles, "Okay." He kisses Max's forehead, "Good night Max."

Max giggles, "Night, Poppa."

Magnus secures the loft then walks to their bedroom, as Alec carries Max to his room. Alec helps Max change into his pajamas. Max gets under the covers and Alec kisses his forehead, "Night night, blueberry."

Max smiles, "Night night, Daddy."

Alec turns off the light and leaves the room. He walks into his bedroom and changes into his sleep clothes.

Magnus is already in the bed, "Did any of his instructors mention Max?"

Alec shakes his head as he gets under the covers, "No. I think it is in their best interest not to mention a five year warlock child who is smarter than most of their ShadowHunter students."

"And possibly themselves?"

Alec lays against the pillows and nods, "That as well."

Magnus snuggles against Alec and rests his head on his husband's chest, "You want anything special from the supermarket tomorrow?"

Alec puts an arm around Magnus and holds him tight, "No, hopefully they will leave early and I can eat dinner with you and Max."

Magnus kisses Alec, "I hope so too. Good night, Alexander."

"Good night, Magnus."

xxxxxxxxx

The next morning, after breakfast, Max sets his glamour and he and Magnus walk five blocks to the supermarket.

Magnus gets a shopping cart, "You want to sit, blueberry?"

Max shakes his head, "I'm a big boy, Poppa, I'll walk."

Magnus smiles, "Okay. Hamburgers for supper?"

Max looks up at his father, "Daddy?"

Magnus laughs, with Max every topic is about Alec. He smiles at his son, "Daddy is hoping to eat dinner with us."

Max nods, "Good." He walks at Magnus' side as they go through the store.

"What do you want with the hamburgers?"

Max looks around then runs over to a display. He takes a box off the shelf and runs back to Magnus, "This."

Magnus eyes the box of tri-color rotini in his son's hands, "You want spaghetti with hamburgers?"

Max giggles, "No, Poppa. Pasta salad and I want to make it."

"Oh. Okay." Max puts the box in the shopping cart. Magnus smiles, "So Mr. Chef, are you going to put anything else in your pasta salad besides dressing and pasta?"

Max giggles as he looks around. He looks at his father, "Can we go to the produce aisle, please Poppa?"

Magnus laughs, "Of course, Mr. Chef." Max giggles as they walk through the store.

They arrive at the produce department and Max looks around. He runs over to the peppers then turns to Magnus, "One of each color, please Poppa."

Magnus smiles, "This is going to be a colorful pasta salad." Max giggles as his father picks a red, yellow, green and orange pepper. Magnus puts them in the shopping cart, "Are we done here?"

Max runs over to the carrots and grabs a bag, "These too." He puts them in the cart.

"Done?"

Max nods, "That's it, Poppa."

Magnus laughs as they leave the produce section, "Back to _my_ list." Max giggles.

xxxxxxxxx

They're almost done as they walk through the bread aisle. Magnus had to go back to the cereal aisle because he forgot Max's beloved Cheerios, but other than that, Max quietly walked beside his father.

Then something catches his eye and he runs to the shelf. He grabs a box off the shelf and shows it to Magnus, "For my pasta salad, Poppa."

Magnus raises an eyebrow, "Croutons?"

"Uh huh."

Magnus shrugs, "Okay. You're the chef." Max giggles as he puts the box in the shopping cart. Magnus checks his list and looks over the shopping cart, "I think we are done. How about you, does Mr. Chef want to put anything else into his pasta salad?"

Max presses his face against the cart and looks inside. With a shake of his head he looks up at his father, "No, Poppa. I think I have everything."

Magnus laughs as they walk to the registers.

xxxxxxxxx

They portal back to the loft with their groceries. Max drops his glamour then he and Magnus put everything away. Magnus smiles, "Too early to start dinner, blueberry."

Max nods and runs into his room. He returns with crayons and his drawing pad. He sits at the kitchen table. Magnus asks, "No laptop?"

Max shakes his head, "Today is rune day."

Magnus laughs, "Of course it is." He kisses the top of Max's head, "I'll be on the balcony if you need me."

"Okay, Poppa."

Magnus goes into his bedroom and changes into a tank top and sweatpants. He leaves his bedroom, goes through the living room, glances at Max, then walks onto the balcony. He leaves the door open.

He flexes his fingers and creates a ball of energy. He passes the ball from one hand to the other as he does Aerobics. After a while he senses somebody watching him. He holds on to the energy ball and turns around.

Max is leaning against the door looking at Magnus with wide eyes, "What you doing, Poppa?"

Magnus smiles, "Just a little magic exercising." He raises an eyebrow, "You want to try?"

Max giggles, "Do I have to put on a tank top?"

Magnus laughs, "Of course not. Come here." Max runs over. Magnus nods, "Now create a magic ball."

Max flicks his wrist and a ball appears in the palm of his hand, "This okay, Poppa?"

"Perfect, Max. Now gently toss it to your other hand." Max nods as he does it. "Now toss it back."

Max giggles as he tosses the ball from one hand to the other, "This is fun."

Magnus smiles, "Now, do as I do." He resumes his Aerobics. Max nods as he watches Magnus and copies what his father does.

xxxxxxxxx

An hour later, Magnus' phone beeps. He holds his energy ball and reaches into his pocket with his other hand, for his phone. A text from Alec, _**They are gone, thank the angel. Home in an hour.**_

Magnus laughs, "Daddy will be home for dinner. Time to make the pasta salad." He extinguishes the magic ball.

Max giggles as he does the same, "Yeah."

"Go take a quick shower and I'll put the water on."

Max nods and runs into the loft. Magnus texts Alec, _**We'll be waiting, **_as he follows Max off the balcony. He fills a pot with water and sets it on the stove on a small light. He goes into his bedroom to take a quick shower.

xxxxxxxxx

Magnus smiles as Max, standing on a stool so he can reach the counter, carefully puts the peppers and carrots, that Magnus chopped, into the bowl with the rotini. Max adds a few spoonfuls of mayo then pours in salad dressing. He stirs everything together.

Magnus takes a fork out the drawer and hands it to his son. Max smiles, "Thank you, Poppa." He tastes the pasta salad then looks at Magnus, "Pepper?"

"You want more peppers?"

Max shakes his head, "No the spice."

Magnus laughs as he gets the pepper shaker and hands it to his son, "Here you go, Mr. Chef."

Max giggles as he sprinkles pepper on the salad. After stirring it, he tastes. He looks at Magnus, "You try it, Poppa."

Magnus takes the fork from Max and tries the salad. He smiles, "Perfect."

Max giggles, "Voila." He adds the croutons and gives the salad one last stir.

Magnus laughs. He glances at the hamburgers cooking on the grill and flips them over, "Dinner is ready, now all we need is your Daddy."

Max nods. He looks around then smiles. He jumps off the stool and opens a portal by the sofa. Alec walks into the loft, his phone in his hand. He glances at Max, "Wow, I didn't even have time to text that I was ready to come home."

Max giggles as Alec puts his phone in his back pocket then picks up his son. Max wraps his arms around his father's neck, "Poppa, Daddy is home, let's eat."

Magnus laughs as he finishes setting the table, "I can see that, Max."

Alec walks over and kisses Magnus, "Just let me change." He puts Max on his feet.

Magnus smiles, "The hamburgers are almost done, don't take too long."

"Five minutes." Alec walks to his bedroom.

Magnus smiles as Max brings the pasta salad to the table. Max nervously glances at his father as he sits down, "I hope Daddy likes it."

Magnus kisses the top of his son's head, "I bet he will."

Max nods, "I hope so, Poppa."

Alec returns and helps Magnus bring the hamburgers to the table. They sit down.

Alec spoons some pasta salad on his plate, "This is colorful."

Magnus nods, "A little brightness never hurt anybody."

Alec laughs, "True." Max waits anxiously as Alec eats. His father smiles at him, "Blueberry, stop staring and eat your dinner."

Max nods, "Okay Daddy."

Magnus winks at his son, "Daddy's eating it, so don't worry."

Alec looks from one to the other, "What am I missing?" He glances down at the pasta salad on his plate, "What warlock magic did you two feed me?"

Magnus laughs as Max giggles. Max shakes his head, "No magic, Daddy. Just a lot of love."

Magnus shakes his head, "Really Max?"

"Yes, Poppa. Really."

Alec nods, "Yep, still crazy and cryptic."

Max's eyes sparkle, "Do you like the pasta salad, Daddy?"

"Yes, the peppers and carrots give it a sweetness and the croutons give it a little crunch. Then you have all the colors making it bright and lively."

Magnus rolls his eyes, "This isn't the Food Channel, Alec."

Alec laughs, "I thought you would appreciate my description."

"I didn't make the salad, Max did."

Alec looks at his son, "You made this?"

Max brightly smiles as he nods, "Yes, I made it Daddy, and I like your description a lot."

Magnus shakes his head, "Of course you do."

Alec laughs, "The hamburgers are good."

"Right, I get 'good' hamburgers and he gets a long winded response." Max giggles.

"Well in my defense, I was under the assumption that YOU made the pasta salad as well." Max nods.

Magnus rolls his eyes as he looks at Max, "Really, Max?"

Max grins, "What Poppa?"

"Don't 'what Poppa' me, young man. You know exactly what is going on here."

Max shakes his head, "Uh huh."

"Right." He looks at Alec, "You have nothing to say?"

Alec smiles, "No, I'm enjoying my dinner and the entertainment." Max giggles.

Magnus shakes his head, "I can't win with you two."

"Says the cryptic warlock."

"I hate you."

"Sure you do."

Magnus sniffs, "You overestimate yourself, Alexander Lightwood."

Alec laughs. Max giggles as he slides off his chair and walks over to Magnus, "Love you, Poppa."

Magnus smiles and hugs him, "Love you too, Max." He kisses Max's forehead.

Max glances at Alec, who is looking away from them, and whispers, "Daddy likes my pasta salad."

Magnus smiles, "Yes he does. From now on, you are in charge of making it."

Max giggles, "Awesome." He walks over to Alec, "Love you, Daddy."

Alec hugs him, "Love my blueberry and I love his pasta salad."

Max giggles as Magnus rolls his eyes. Max kisses Alec's cheek, "Thank you, Daddy."

Alec laughs, "Something wrong, Magnus?"

"No, nothing's wrong."

"Good."

Magnus stands, "I've had enough of you two. I need a martini, and you can handle the dishes." He walks to the bar.

Max giggles, "Poor Poppa."

Alec laughs, "It's not nice to laugh at your father, blueberry."

Max giggles as he runs over to Magnus and hugs him, "I love Poppa."

Magnus picks Max up and hugs him, "And I love Max."

Alec folds his arms, "Hey, I thought somebody was helping me with dishes?"

Max giggles, "I'm hugging Poppa."

Magnus nods, "A brave ShadowHunter can handle a few dishes by himself."

Max giggles, "Daddy's very brave."

"Exactly, Max."

Alec shakes his head as he clears the table, "Wow, that is not right."

Magnus laughs as he puts Max down and finishes making his martini, "Such is life, Alexander." He and Max sit on the sofa.

Alec washes the dishes shaking his head as Magnus drinks his martini and Max tries to find something on tv to watch.

Once the dishes are done, Alec dries his hands and walks over to the sofa. He sits next to Max. Alec rolls his eyes when he sees what they are watching, "Really, **Monsters Inc **again, blueberry? How many times have you seen it this month?"

Max shakes his head, "No, Daddy. Poppa put it on."

Magnus laughs, "Max, you know better than to lie."

Max eyes widen, "Wow, Poppa, you are the one lying."

Alec laughs, "Max, I saw you with the remote in your hand. How could Poppa change the channel?"

"Dah, Daddy. Poppa is a warlock. He changed it with magic."

Magnus laughs as Alec shakes his head, "Whatever Max."

"Whatever, Daddy."

Magnus smiles, "Not to change the subject, but how did the student get together go, Alec?"

Alec sighs, "Okay, I suppose. Their main problem was what they consider 'time wasted' learning runes when they would rather practice weaponry."

Max shakes his head, "Runes are awesome."

"Yes Max, we know what your opinion of runes is but that is not how the current young ShadowHunters see them."

"Then blah on them."

Magnus laughs, "I'm sure your classmates would appreciate being told that."

Alec nods, "Definitely."

"So the Clave was happy with their visit?"

"Yes, for the most part. Max can go back tomorrow."

Max claps his hands, "Wednesday is new rune day."

Magnus laughs, "Only you would get excited over learning a new rune."

Alec nods, "Too bad his classmates don't feel the same. Anyway, besides shopping, what else did you do?"

Max smiles, "Warlock stuff."

"Oh?" Alec smiles, "Potions?"

Max wrinkles his nose, "No, Daddy. Poppa taught me how to do magic exercises."

"Interesting."

"It was."

Magnus sighs, "At least he likes to cook."

Max nods, "I liked making pasta salad."

"Well technically, I did all the work and you just mixed it together."

"I picked what I wanted to put in it."

"Oh that's _so_ hard, Max."

Alec laughs, "Stop fighting you two."

Max looks up at his father, "Poppa started it, Daddy."

Magnus sniffs, "Actually, blueberry, YOU started it by lying that I wanted to watch this movie."

Max giggles, "Yeah, you are right, Poppa."

Magnus kisses his nose, "I'm always right."

Alec snorts, "Not always."

Magnus narrows his eyes, "Do you want to sleep in the Institute tonight, Alec?"

Alec smiles, "Do YOU want me sleeping in the Institute tonight, Magnus?"

Magnus sniffs and sits back, "I hate you."

Max giggles, "Daddy won."

Alec laughs as Magnus glares at their son, "Not liking you much either."

Max rests his head on Magnus' arm, "I love you, Poppa."

Magnus snorts, "That isn't going to work on me."

Max hugs Magnus, "Love my Poppa."

Alec laughs as Magnus pulls Max onto his lap and hugs him, "Love you." He glares at Alec, "I still hate you."

Alec shrugs, "So be it."

Max yawns and gets comfortable in Magnus' lap. He closes his eyes, his head against his father's chest. Magnus kisses the top of his son's head then looks at his husband.

Alec smiles at him, "I love you."

Magnus smiles and leans over to kiss him, "I love you. How about I put Max to bed and show you how much I love you?"

Alec kisses him, "Dinner was nice, dessert would be nicer."

Magnus stands, holding Max close, "Turn off everything and I'll meet you in the bedroom."

Alec stands. He kisses Max's forehead then he kisses Magnus, "Done."

Magnus carries Max to his room as Alec reaches for the remote on the coffee table.

_ **the end** _

xxxxxxxxx

I've mentioned before that my favorite part about this series is that I can give backstories to things taken for granted in Max's Adventures.

In this case, Max's "World Famous Pasta Salad".

Hope you enjoyed it.

Next up, Max "visits" the Rune Series version of **Chunky Peanut Butter and Fake Milk**. Stay tuned.


End file.
